Die Nächsten Zehn Minuten
by Lamanta
Summary: DMHP SLASH Übersetzung von GoddessBlue´s The Next Ten Minutes aus dem Englischen. Lesen, Leute, LESEN! PS: Frohes Neues Jahry 2005!


**Die nächsten zehn Minuten**

von Goddess Blue

Übersetzt von Lamanta

Hermione Granger hatte einen schrecklichen Tag.

Nicht das alle ihre Tage _vor_ diesem so großartig gewesen waren, aber diese waren wenigstens erträglich. Da war immer noch etwas gutes mit dem schlechten vermischt gewesen.

Und jetzt, jetzt war etwas Potter mit Malfoy gemischt.

An sich war das, wegen einigen Gründen, keine schlechte Sache. Sicher, Harry war glücklich mit seiner frisch entdeckten Homosexualität und andauernden hot-n-steamy Beziehung mit dem sich kürzlich gewandelten und früheren schlimmen Jungen von Hogwarts, ABER es war schrecklich für die Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditchspiele. Nicht, dass sie sich für gewönlich Gedanken über die Quidditchspiele machte, aber ihr eigener Freund _tat, _und der Mangel an interessanten/herausfordernten/ein-bisschen-mehr-als-vollkommen-langweiligen Spielen zeigte Auswirkungen auf Ron. Als der neue Mannschaftskapitän nahm Ronald Weasly seine Aufgabe sehr ernst ( ernster als er _jemals_ seine Vertrauenschüleraufgaben nahm ), und das Schwätzen und Jammern über Harrys rosaroten Suchertaktiken ging_ ihr _auf die Nerven.

„Du suchst den Schnatz, Harry. Erinnerst du dich? S.C.H.N.A.T.Z. Er war einmal dein Freund! Er liebte dich! Und jetzt, jetzt könnte er Kreise um deinen Kopf drehen und du würdest ihn wegschlagen um Malfoy in die Augen starren zu können!"

Harrys Beziehung mit Malfoy hatte auch einen erschreckenden Einfluss auf ihre Zaubertränkenoten. Snape hatte gerade angefangen darüber hinwegzusehen, dass sie eine Gryffindor war und sie basiert auf ihre umwerfenden akademischen Fähigkeiten benotet, und dann hat er Harry und Draco knutschend in seinem Voratschschrank gefunden, und niemand in seiner Klasse war mehr in der Lage irgendetwas über einem Schrecklich zu bekommen. Keiner war sicher, nicht einmal die Slytherins.

Und es wurde _langweilig_. Hermione hatte niemals gedacht, dass sie einmal Malfoys ärgern und seine Sticheleien vermissen würde, aber jetzt, wo er seine gesamte Freizeit großäugig und mit Harry im Arm verbrachte, fieng sie an die treffenden Beleidigungen und krank-vertuschten Verschwörungen gegen sie herbeizusehnen.

Es war einfach nicht dasselbe ohne einen dich quälenden Malfoy in der Gegend.

Die Tage wurden immer langweiliger, die Zabertränkehausaufgaben immer schwieriger und ihr Freund wurde immer _weinger_ interessiert in irgendetwas außer angriffslustigen Quidditchstrategien.

Und heute, heute war der schlimmste Tag.

Sie hörte in der Mitte ihrer mentalen Hetzrede bei dem Klang von Geschrei im nächsten Korridor auf.

„-kannst da nicht einfach stehen und mir erzählen, dass es nicht ausarbeiten wird! Du kannst nicht einach mit mir Schluss machen! Ich bin ein Malfoy! Man kann nicht einfach mit einem Malfoy Schluss machen!"

Die nächste Stimme war beruhigend und leise, aber Hermione saß mit der Tatsache fest, dass die einzge Person, der es möglich wäre mit einem Malfoy Schluss zu machen, Harry war. Aber warum würde er das tun, wenn er so glücklich mit gesagten Malfoy ist?

„Gut! Gut, sei so! Ich werde nicht-" Ein Schluchzer und dann ein oder zwei gedämpfte Schritte, „Nein! Fass mich nicht an Potter." Seine Stimme wurde eisig kalt, „ Fass... Fass micht einfach nicht mehr an."

Dann kamen einige mehr deutliche Schritte und hinterher ein gedämpfter Plumps und ein Seufzer. Sie strecke ihren Kopf um die Ecke und sah ihren besten Freund auf dem Boden sitzen, Kopf rücklinks gegen die Wand gelehnt, Augen geschlossen. Seine Gesichtzüge waren schmerzverzehrt.

„Harry?" durchbracht ihre Stimme sanft die Stille.

„Nicht jetzt, Mione." Es kam tief und hart hervor, er hatte seine Augen nicht geöffnet.

Sie zögerte für einen Augenblick, konnte sich aber nicht irgendetwas anderes zum sagen ausdenken.

„Ich seh dich dann beim Abendessen." flüsterte sie und drehte sich auf dem Weg,den sie gekommen war, um.

„Was meinst du, er hat mit Malfoy Schluss gemacht?" Ron sah sie ausdruckslos von seinem Sitzplatz im Gemeinschaftsraum an.

„Ich meine, ich habe sie heute streitend in der Halle getroffen, und Harry hat mit ihm Schluss gemacht," antwortete sie ruhig, wobei sie sich ganz anders fühlte.

„Aber, nicht das ich mich beschwere, aber ...warum?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Nun. Und noch einmal, nun. Keiner von beien würde den anderen ansehen, nicht einmal um eine Beleidigung loszuwerden. Draco spielte mit seinem Essen am Slytherintisch, und die Slytherins schickten hässliche Blicke zu den Gryffindors. Harry seufzte über seinem immer noch leeren Teller am Gryffindortisch, und die Gryffindors starrte zurück zu den Slytherins.

Die gesammte große Halle war bedrückt. Leute redeten noch immer, aber es war in gehetzten Stimmen, als ob jemand gestorben wäre. Oder gepfurzt hat.

Ron erwähnte Quidditchtaktiken nicht ein einziges mal, er sah nur seinen besten Freund an, dann den Exfreund seines besten Freundes, und danach seine feste Freundin, die wiederum nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte. Alle drei aßen in Stille.

Harry seufzte.

Ron und Hermione betrachteten ihn, dann sahen sie sich an, und darauf wieder zurück auf ihre Teller.

„Harry," fing Ron an und brach aber ab, als Harry aufstand. Die Mehrheit der großen Halle drehte sich um um ihnzu sehen.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden." Murmelte er.

Malfoy sah nicht von seinem Teller auf bis Harry gegangen war.

Es wurde nicht besser mit dem Ender der Potter/Malfoy Besziehung. Es wurde schlimmer.

Das nächste Gryffindor/Slytherin Spiel war ein Reinfall. Harry sah überall hin, mit der Ausnahme Draco Malfoy, und Draco Malfoy beobachtete Harry durchgehend.

Es dauerte acht Stunden.

Die Slytherins und Gryffindors spielten sich den Quaffel und die Klatscher halbherzig zu, und hörten nicht auf mit Sorge oder Verzweiflung ihre Sucher zu betrachten. Ron wartete geduldig vor den Toren, und seufzte nur als der Schnatz an ihm vorbeiflog und keine Sucher folgten. Es war wirklich ein zu großen Drama für einen Jungen in einer gesunden Beziehung, um es zu verfolgen, und in diesen Tagen war mit Harry zu reden wie wenn man sich mit einer Wand unterhält.

Das Spiel kam letztendlich zu einem Ende, als der Schnatz, beachähmt weil er nicht beachtet wurde, sich auf Harrys Schulter setzte. Harry schien das zusätzliche Gewicht nicht zu bemerken, bis Draco auf seinem Besen etwas nach vorne rutschte, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass er nicht in Harrys Nähe kommen wollte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Draco sah weg. Harry blinzelte und starrte auf die flatternden Flügel in seinem Blickwinkel, dann ergriff er den Schnatz und setzte der Qual somit ein Ende.

Ron ließ sich nicht ein kleines bisschen darüber aus, tatsächlich war er eisig still zu jedem _außer_ Hermione, die sich anhören musste, wie er über deprimierte beste Freunde und ihre verwirrenden Probleme jammerte und „Dank Merlin, dass du und ich nie dumm genug waren um für keinen Grund Schluss zu machen, es wäre eine Hölle für meine Quidditschspiele."

Hermione war desswegen etwas beleidigt, aber besänftigt als Ron anfing irgendwelche Entschuldigungen von sich zu geben um sie dazu zu bringen ihre Fingernägel wieder aus seinem Arm zurückzuziehen.

Ron konnte nur seine empfindliche Haut reiben und murmeln, „Es ist nur so unprofessional. Ich denke nicht, dass einer von ihnen überhaupt_ versucht _hat sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Das ist nicht wie Harry. Auch nicht Malfoy."

Wenn Hermione erwartet hatte, dass Professor Snape es seinen Schülern wieder leichter machen würde – jetzt wo sein Lieblingsschüler von dem gütigem, guten Gryffindor getrennt worden war – wurde sie ziemlich enttäuscht. Es schien so, dass von einem Gryffindor versetzt zu werden zweimal so peinlich war, als mit einem auszugehen, und Snape sprach wochenlang nicht mehr zu ihrer Klasse, oder brachte ihnen irgendetwas bei. Stattdessen schrieben sie einige Arbeiten für Siebtklässer.

Hermione war sich sicher, dass sie alle bestanden hatte, aber man konnte sich nicht sicher sein, bei den Noten, die sie bekam.

Und Malfoy vermied sie. Er verließ Räume wenn sie hereinkamen, und wenn er nicht gehen konnte, starrte er mit einem erstarrten Gesichtsausdruck geradeaus. Er ging früh von den Malzeiten, auch wenn er nicht viel gegessen hatte, und Hermione fing an ihn zu... vermissen.

Was nichts im Vergleich zu Harrys niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck war, der immer dann kam, wenn Draco wegging oder wegsah. Es schien so, als ob er fast alles geben würde um von dem charmanten Blonden angelächelt zu werdn, und das brachte Hermione dazu sich zu fragen, wesshalb er mit Malfoy überhaupt Schluss gemacht hat.

Und dann hatte alles seinen Höhepunkt nachts, einige Wochen nach ihrem Auseinanderfallen, erreicht. Ron, Hermione und Harry saßen in ihren Sizten am Gryffindortisch, Ron und Hermione vergebens versuchend ein Gespräch mit einem immer noch still und schlechtgelaunten Harry zu führen, als dann sanfte Schritte zwischen den Plätzen auf sie zukam und Stille nach ihnen herrschte.

Harry sah hoch in schöne graue Augen, bevor Draco wegsehen konnte und ein Päckchen in seinen Armen Harry reichen konnte.

„Draco?"

Das Packet wurde ihm vors Gesicht gehalten. „Potter. Du hast das vergessen."

Dracos Stimme war kalt, und Harry nahm nicht das Packet. „Draco..."

„Was?"

Draco sah ihn wieder an, und wartete geduldig.

Harry befeuchtet seine Lippen, „Können wir nicht.. „

Die ganze Schule wartete, Atem angehalten.

„Können war nicht Freunde seien?"

Lavender schluckte und Hermione schloss ihre Augen.

Nun. Das war die dümmste Sache, die Harry je gesagt hat, und er hat viele dumme Sachen gesagt.

„Nein." Seine Stimme war kalt und gepresst. „Nein, Potter. Wir können keine Freunde seien."

„Es muss nicht so sein, Draco-„

„Nein, Potter. Es muss nicht."

Weder Lavender noch Pavatri sprachen zu Harry, wegen seinem Nachbeziehungsfelhverhalten. Er schien davon verwirrt zu sein, und als er fragte schüttelte Ron nur den Kopf und murmelte etwas wie Idiotenhaftigkeit ist nicht endlich.

Hermione hatte genug.

Sie drängte Harry an diesem Abend in seinem Schlafraum in die Ecke, Ron kooperierte und scheuchte davor alle anderen Jungens raus.

Sie _musste_ daran denken ihm eine Belohnung zu geben, gute Freunde waren schwer zu finden.

Harry war dabei in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, Gesicht im Kissen. Sie hätte vielleicht gedacht, dass er schläft, wenn seine Finger nicht sanft über die Falten vom Unsichtbarkeitsmantel seines Vaters gestrichen hätten. Braunes Einpackpapier lag in Fetzen auf dem Boden und Hermione verstand. Draco hatte Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsmanter zurückgebracht, eingepackt, um das verdammte Ding geheim zu halten.

Sogar nachdem er versetzt worden war wusste er, was wichtig für Harry war.

Kleine Zwischenfälle wie diesen durch ihre allzukurz Beziehung hatten Ron und Hermione gezwungen einzusehen, dass Draco Malfoy nicht nur fähig war verliebt zu sein, sonder, dass er auch ziemlich offensichtlich in Harry Potter verliebt war. Nein, Malfoy war nicht nur für Sex dabei, wie sie am Anfang gedacht hatten.

Hermione seufzte. Und Harry war auch verliebt, oder so hatte sie geglaubt, und dann hat er seinen großartigen Auftritt gebracht und mit Malfoy Schluss gemacht.

Ohne Grund.

Sie hob ein Buch in der Nähe auf und warf es auf den Boden.

Harry drehte sich um und setzte sich hin, aus seiner Starre geschockt. Für einige Augenblicke starrten sie sich an, und dann drehte Harry sich zurück zu seinem Kissen und Hermione setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Jetzt. Warum erzählst du mir nicht warum du mit ihm Schluss gemacht hast, damit wir das richtigstellen können und jeder wieder glücklich sein kann, hmm?"

Da war ein gemuffeltes Geräusch.

„_Ja._"

„Mmpfh."

„_Ja._"

Er hob seinen Kopf etwas, sah aber nicht auf, „Nein. Ich möchte das nicht diskutieren, es -"

„Falsche Antwort."

„Hermione."

„Harold. James. Potter. Du versinkst in Selbstmitleid. Du bist ein Wrack. Er versinkt in Selbstmitleid. Er ist ein Wrack. Mein Freund versinkt in Slebstmitleid," an diesem Punkt lächelte Harry leicht, „und ich will jeden wieder glücklich und verschusselt, damit ich _weiter_machen kann mit meinem Leben. N.E.W.T.s sind _nächstes Jahr_, du weißt!"

Es trat eine längere Stille ein, bis dann ein amüsierter Seufzer zu hören war. „In Ordnung."

Das war leicht.

„Du weißt wie glücklich er war, als er es Narcissa erzählt hat und sie glücklich für ihn war?"

„Ja, Harry, wir wissen es alle." Es war wahr. Das überaus glückliche Päarchen hat alles getan, außer wirklich eine Party zu schmeißen um die Akzeptanz ihrer Beziehung von Dracos Mutter zu feiern. Draco war so erleichtert, und Harry sogar noch mehr. Er war wirklich nicht sicher gewesen ob Draco mit ihm zusammengeblieben wäre wenn Narzissa nicht zugestimmt hätte.

„Nun... Ich habe einen Brief von ihr bekommen."

Uh oh.

„_Mr. Potter. Ich liebe meinen Sohn sehr, und will nur, dass er glücklich ist. Das ist, warum ich Ihre_ Beziehung_ mit ihm akzeptiert habe. Ich würde ihn nie verletzen indem ich ihm erzähle, wie ich mich wirklich fühle. Kurz gesagt, _Mr. Potter_, ich bin nicht glücklich mit Ihnen. Ich bin gegen ihr Verhalten zu meinen Sohn, und wenn Sie dieses Misverhalten nicht bald beenden, werde ich meinen Sohn selbst so sagen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Narcissa Malfoy.´"_ laß Harry aus seiner Erinnerung vor. Er hatte es wahrscheinlich immer und immer wieder gelesen.

„Oh." Hermione atmete, „Oh, Harry. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen! Ich kann ihn nicht dazu bringen sich zwischen seiner _Mutter_ und mir zu entscheiden!"

„Es ist seine Wahl, Harry."

„Aber was wenn er _sie_ wählt? Was wenn er _nicht_ sie wählt?" Die zweite Frage war abgehackter als die erste.

„Oh, Harry. Er liebt dich augenscheinlich sehr. Er würde dich nicht verlassen -"

„Ich weiß das. Ich meine, ich glaube, dass ich das weiß. Ich... es spielt keine Rolle. Wenn er _mich_ nimmt wird er seine Mutter auch verlieren."

Oh.

Einer der größten Streite die sie hatten, als sie noch ihre ersten Anzeichen von sich-ineinander-verlieben zeigten, und beschäfftigt waren damit klarzukommen, war, dass beide, Draco und Harry, die Schuld für Dracos Vaters lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Azkaban auf Harrys Schultern schoben. Es war wahr, Lucius hat sich selber in die Situation gebracht, aber keiner der Jungen vergaß je, dass es nicht passiert wäre, wenn Harry nicht dagewesen wäre. Draco hatte nach und nach realisiert, dass sein Vater die meiste, wenn nicht alle, Schuld trug und Harry nichts hätte tun können um es aufzuhalten.

Harry dagegen brauchte etwas länger. Als er einmal, ziemlich laut, gesagt bekam wie verletzt Draco von diesem Urteil war, kannten seine Schuldgefühle keine Grenzen. In seinem Herz bildete sich eine Verbindung zu dem schlanken Blonden und Harry fragte sich einmal laut Hermione gegenüber, ob vielleicht Draco für Harry so empfand wie Harry zu dem Mann, der _seine_ Eltern auf dem Gewissen hat.

Hermione war entsetzt.

Letztendlich hat Harry seine Angst Draco, während ihrer ersten Stufe von Freundschaft, gegenüber gestanden, und Draco hat Hermione später gestanden, dass er auch entsetzt gewesen war. In der Tat, er war so entsetzt, dass er Harry küsste um ihm zu beweisen, dass er nicht _so_ verletzt desswegen war.

Und so hat die meist göttlich schrecklich süße Romance die Hogwarts je gesehen hat begonnen. Vollständig mit erröten, verlegenen Stottern und verückten Valentinkarten.

Kein Wunder, dass Harry so den Kopf verloren hat und mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte. Er fühlte sich schon schuldig dafür Draco von seinem Vater getrennt zu haben, er konnte ihn nicht auch noch von seiner_ Mutter_ trennen.

„Harry. Ich habe eine Idee."

Harry, der damit beschäfftigt war in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, noch einmal mehr, stoppte und sah zu ihr auf. Hermione mit einem Plan war eine gute Sache. Eine Sehr Gute Sache.

„Ja, oh Göttin meines Liebeslebens?"

Sie lächelte überheblich und dann schubbste ihn spielerich, zufrieden damit, dass er hoffnungsvoll genug war um sein Selbsmitleid aufzugeben. „Ich denke, dass du ihr zurückschreiben solltest."

Er erstarrte.

Sie nickte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie seufzte. „Bist du ein Mann, oder nicht?"

Er blinzelte. „Alle Zeichen deuten auf ja."

„Bist du ein Gryffindor oder nicht?"

„Wenn ich keiner bin sollte ich hier nicht in ihren Schlafsäalen liegen."

„Bist du mutig oder nicht?" Sie grinste ihn an.

„Ähem... Ich bin nicht _so_ mutig."

„Entschuldige bitte? Habe ich gerade gehört, dass Harry Potter, der Jungen, der einen bösen-dunklen-lordigen Psycho _fünf mal_ bekämpft hat, nicht mutig ist?"

„Sie ist nicht Voldemort, Hermione! Sie ist Dracos Mutter! Das ist viel schlimmer!"

„Hör zu. Willst du ihn zurück oder nicht?"

„Zurück."

„Willst du ihre Zustimmung?"

„Ja."

„Dann musst du sie fragen, anflehen oder darum bitten. Um Dracos willen."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille in dem immer dunkler werdenden Turm. „ich werde ihr heute Nacht schreiben."

„Dank Merlin."

Frühstück am nächsten Tag war eine langezogene Affäre. Draco nahm nicht teil und Hermione nahm an, dass er immer noch über den Freunde´-Kommentar von Harry gestern Nacht beleidigt war. Harry selber war bedrückt, da er von Narcissa Malfoy keinen Antwotbrief mit der Eulenpost am morgen bekommen hat, und fragte mit gedämpften Wispern Ron und Hermione ob, sogar _wenn_ Dracos Mutter ihn akzeptierte, Draco ihm jehmals verzeihen könnte. Er zerbröselte seinen siebten Toast, keiner hatte es zu seinem Mund gemacht, als Draco in die Halle kam. Am Slytherintisch vorbei ging er dein Weg zwischen den Stühlen entlang und stoppte direkt hinter Harry. In seiner Hand war ein zerknittertes Blatt Papier.

Die Halle wurde still ( weil alle Teenager Dramas lieben und eines dabei war vorgeführt zu werden ), so hatte niemand Schwierigkeiten damit Dracos zittrige Stimme zu hören als er anfieng hinter Harry zu lesen. Beim Klang dieser Stimme schoss Harrys Kopf von seinem Teller in die Höhe.

„_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Malfoy,_" begann Draco, und Hermiones Augen weiteten sich gleichsam wie Harrys. „_Es tut mir sehr leid zu hören, dass Sie meine Gefühle für Ihren Sohn nicht tollerieren, aber das setzt ihnen kein Ende. Ich bin unbeschreibbar verliebt in Draco Malfoy. Das wird immer wahr sein. Ich habe, wie Sie verlangten, meine Beziehung mit im abgebrochen. Es tötet mich ihm weh zu tun-_" Dracos Stimme versagte und er räusperte sich um weiterzulesen und Hermione sah wie sich Harrys Augen mit einem Zucken schlossen. „_Es tötet mich ihm weh zu tun, aber es würde ihn mehr verletzten Ihre Liebe zu verlieren, und ich will ihm das nicht antuen. Er hat wegen mir bereits einen Vater verloren, und ich werde ihm nicht auch noch seine Mutter wegnehmen._"

Einige Schüler um sie herum schnappten nach Luft und Ginny begann in ihrer Tasche nach einem Taschentuch zu suchen. Lavender und Pavatri vergaben Harry auf der Stelle für alle seine Tabubrüche. Süße Erklärungen von unsterblicher Liebe hatten den Nebeneffekt einem die Weste weiß zu waschen.

„_Ich werde Draco immer lieben und hoffe, dass, wenn Sie mich nicht akzeptieren können, Sie eines Tages jemand anderen akzeptieren werden, der ihn so liebt wie ich. Bitte, zwingen Sie ihn nicht zu wählen. Ich will, dass er glücklich ist, auch wenn er es nicht mit mir ist. Vielleicht liebe ich ihn nicht genug, sonst hätte ich ihn mit allem was ich hätte bei mir behalten. Auf jeden Fall bin ich nicht sicher, dass ich die nächsten zehn Minuten überleben könnte, wenn es nicht für die Hoffnung wäre, dass er, mit Zeit, so glücklicher wird. Bitte, denken Sie darüber nach. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Harry Potter._"

Hermione war dabei sich selbst zu zerreisen, und bemerkte kaum, dass das Taschentuch, das Ginny Weasly ihr gab, schon benutzt war. Ihre Nase verzog sich in Abscheu und sie warf Ginny Einen Blick zu.

„Potter." Die Stille dauerte an, und Harry warf ein Bein übder die Bank und stand mit einem schuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auf um Draco ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Du hirnloser Idiot." Es war zuneigungsvoll, soft und schnell gesagt, und dann wurde Harry auf den Tisch zurückgeschubst. Er saß in seinem Frühstück, aber das war in Ordnung, weil Draco über ihm lehnte, und ihre Münder sich berührten. Dracos Finger fuhren ihre Bahn durch Harrys ungekämmte Locken und Harrys Hand rutschte zurück in die Butter.

Ginny schniefte. Lavender und Pavatri seufzten. Alle Mädchen in der großen Hall stimmten ein. Darauf rollten alle Jungs in derselben Halle mit ihren Augen, zitterten mit Abscheu oder seufzten wie ihre weiblichen Gegensücke.

Colin Creevey hat vielleicht geschnieft.

Draco zog sich von dem Kuss zurück und Harry musste ein paar mal blinzeln bevor er volle Kraft errötete.

„Draco, wir sind mitten in der großen Halle!"

Draco lächelte überheblich. „Mutter sagt, dass sie froh ist, dass du trotz allem ein Rückgrat hast, und sie ist erfreut, dass du einen guten Eindruck von mir hast."

Harry verschluckte sich. „Guten Eindruck?"

„Sie war höflich. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das für mich getan hast."

„Mit dir Schluss zu machen?"

„Oh, das. Yeah. Nein, meiner Mutter zu schreiben." Draco machte eine kurze Pause und legte dann seinen Kopf schief. „Wegen dem mit mir Schluss machen, hast du irgendetwas zu sachen?"

„Entschuldigung?"

Draco kniff seine Augen zusammen.

„Oh. Oh, yeah! ja. Draco, wirst du wieder mit mir gehen?" Harry sah so hoffnungsvoll wie eine kleine Hungewelpin aus.

„Ich weiß nicht..." Draco schien auf irgendetwas zu warten.

„Bitte?" Leichte Panick schwang in Harrys Stimme mit. „Bitte? Draco?"

„Was bekomme ich dafür? Du hast ziemlichen Mist gemacht, weiß du."

„Alles. Ich würde alles tun."

Es herrschte eine kurze Pause, und dann lächelte Draco überheblich und böse.

_Oh, gut für dich, Draco, _Hermione war unmäßg befriedigt.

Dracos linke Hand ballte sich in eine Faus und fand ihren Weg in Harrys Magen ehe irgendjemand blinzeln konnte. Harry hustete und schnappte nach Luft als Draco seine Hand abstaubte.

„Gut. Ich seh dich um zehn, Süßer?"

Ein sanftes Stöhnen war seine einzige Antwort.

„Oh, und ich liebe dich auch, du dummer Dummkopf."

Das Ende 

A/N: Okay, wie oben schon steht habe ich diese wunderbare Geschichte nur übersezt, also geht der ganze Dank und Lob etc.. an Goddess Blue. Und, also, ich kann Englisch und ich versteh es auch und so weiter und so fort, aber ich würde nicht hundertprotzentig auf diese Übersetzung schwören. Also, wenn irgendjemand lesen will, wie es wirklich heißt sollte er das Original lesen...

Danke für das Lesen!

Lamanta


End file.
